u's and the Tea Set
by Nyaanyaarin
Summary: what will happen if u's have a tea set?


**What will happen if u's have a tea set?**

* * *

"Nozomi, what is that?"

Nozomi who is arranging the tea sets, turned and smiled as she replied "ah this is a tea sets. Yesterday my mom came to visit and brought this tea set. Then I brought it here because it will be a waste if it unused at home. You already know that I live alone right?"

"Uwah Nozomi-chan, the tea sets is beautiful." Praise Hanayo while looking at the tea sets.

"But, why should you brought it here?" Asked Umi curious.

"Well, it just comes to my mind when bringing this tea sets to home. If you want, you can use it."

"For sure Nozomi-chan? Yeay! It would be nice if before practice we can drink some tea." Honoka shouted excited.

"Un un! And it would be nice if there was also have some snack nya!" said Rin which Honoka agreed.

"Well, as president of the club, I don't really mind about the tea sets." Nico response.

"NO! Nozomi, you better bring it home again about the tea sets. If it is here, then there one of us would be lazy to practice and choose to relax over a cup of tea here!" Umi said disagree, glancing over Honoka.

"Mou Umi-chan, are you mocking me?!"

"What if I am?!" Umi glaring to Honoka.

"That's not gonna happen! Because I will be more energetic to practice!"

"NO! Honoka, try to think, if there is the tea sets, you would go directly to the club room to drink tea while lazing! And you certainly forget the tasks that should be in the care in the student council room!" Snapped Umi.

All of them sweat dropped because of Umi disagree reason. Well, its true that Honoka always forget her duty as student council president sometimes.

"Ah, it is also true when you think about it anyway." said Maki flatly.

"Urk ... nope! I will not forget about that too... "

"I think it is just fine if there is a tea sets. We can wait for all three of you when you are busy in student council room while drinking tea, and when you come to the club room, you can rest for a while drinking tea before practice." Said Eri calm.

"It should be anyway. But ... no no no. That is not allowed. Eri-"

"Ma, ma, Umi-chan. Don't be so rude like that. Here, it's your tea." said Kotori while giving Umi a cup of tea that she had made.

"Ah, Oh. Thanks ... Eehh Kotori?! Are you on their side?!" says Umi surprised because Kotori giving her a cup of tea. When she was busy arguing with Honoka, without her knowing it turns out Kotori and Hanayo already making tea then sharing it with others.

"Eh? Well, I do agree too. Eri-chan suggestions sounds good. So, why not?" answer Kotori smiling, then sipping her tea.

"Kotori ..."

"Yeay! All of them agree with the tea sets. So, Umi, you have to accept your loss." Honoka said in triumph. Then she sipped her tea a little.

"Ah, this tea is really tasty ~"

"Mou Hono-"

"Umi-chan, don't be too harsh. There are times when we need to relax isn't it?" Eri patted Umi shoulders calming her.

Umi frowned because hearing what Eri saying just now. True, there are times when the need to relax. But still, its bugging Umi mind. Especially if it speaking of Honoka.

"Haaah, I hope everything will be alright without problem because of that tea sets." sighing Umi gave up about the tea sets.

Nozomi, Eri and Kotori chukled seeing Umi defeated expression.

"Nee, lets bring some snacks tomorrow! Enjoying tea without snack feels weird for Rin." Shouted Rin.

"You right Rin! Alright, tomorrow I will borrow some snacks from home." Honoka response enthusiastic.

And those two ended receive Maki chop on Rin's head and Umi death glare for Honoka.

For a moment the atmosphere became silent because they are enjoying their tea.

"Are we going to practice right now or just lazing in here?" Maki cracking the moment.

"Ah, you right Maki-chan. After this we started practicing. "

After they finished drinking their tea, they changed clothes and went to the roof to start the practice.

* * *

 **alright, just silly ideas coming to my head for making this story...**

 **sorry for bad grammar, my english is bad...**

 **for you who read this fic, thanks, really...**

 **and if you can please give me some review after reading this fic...**

 **because i will continue it if you like it ^o^/**


End file.
